


If I Could, I Would

by cryme_anocean



Series: We'll Figure it Out [13]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:46:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryme_anocean/pseuds/cryme_anocean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Duh. But like, how do you get pregnant? 'Cause most of the girls I know in school can't get pregnant and I didn't think boys could."</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Could, I Would

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Если бы я мог, я бы сделал](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782206) by [Ahe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahe/pseuds/Ahe)



> Anon: In your gallavich alpha/omega series, I'd love to see something about Carl's curiosity towards a pregnant omega. Carl's a very curious person, after all (I need to know where the gay weiners go), and if Ian's never known another omega besides Debbie, Carl probably hasn't, either.
> 
> Why hello there! I am back. I had a crazy first three days of school filled with homework and study materials but it's all good now. So, odds are, updates will be on weekends unless I manage to fit it in during the weekdays. Also, it seems some people are getting antsy for the child to be born. I want to get all of the pregnancy out of the way. If you don't like that, please, feel free to stop reading. 
> 
> THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR COMMENTS, KUDOS, BOOKMARKS, SUBSCRIPTIONS, LOVE, AND READING!!

**Carl**  
"How did you get pregnant?" Are the first words out of his mouth. Ian blinks and Mickey shifts kinda awkwardly.  
  
"Uh, Mickey-"  
  
"We fucked." He interrupts because why the hell should Ian tiptoe around it. He'd just make it sound flowery.  
  
"Duh. But like, how do you get pregnant? 'Cause most of the girls I know in school can't get pregnant and I didn't think boys could." Carl explains as he swallows the rest of his Coke.  
  
"Only Omegas and some Beta females can get pregnant, Carl." Ian says.  
  
"Okay. So why is Mickey pregnant?"  
  
"He just fuckin told you why. You paying attention?"  
  
"Ian said he's gay. I thought that meant that you're an Alpha."  
  
"No, it means he likes other-"  
  
"wieners." Ian finishes quickly. What the fuck? He's fifteen he can handle the word dick.  
  
"Oh. So then you're… an Omega? I thought you said Debbie's the only one." He turns to Ian then.  
  
"That was before I knew Mickey's an Omega."  
  
"Oh. Okay. Cool."  
-

 **Fiona**  
"A baby?! Already?! You're not–you can't!"  
  
"Too fuckin late."  
  
"Why can't we?"  
  
"Ian, you don't even have a real job! You can't support a pregnant Omega! Besides, Mickey's, well, an Omega. You know you won't be able to handle him being out of your sight."  
  
"Fiona, it's fine. We're fine. Besides, Mickey has a job."  
  
"And once his scent change becomes even more significant, you'll have him practically tied to the bed! Besides, you can't work as a go-go boy after the baby is born."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I'm with Fiona on this. You can't be a stripper if you're planning on raising a child." Debbie says from the living room where she's playing with Liam.  
  
"Why is everyone giving me shit about my job?"  
  
"'Cause it's a shit job." He interrupts. Ian glares at him but he's immune. He shrugs. It's true. It's a shit job and they're right. He can't be a fuckin stripper if he's raising their kid.  
  
"Look, I don't need anyone telling me how to take care of my child and my Omega. So back off, Fiona."  
  
She looks like she's about to protest when he interrupts, "I don't give a fuck if he keeps working at the club. When the kid's born, we'll fuckin talk about it. It's really not any of your damn business anyway." Fiona stares at him for a long time before she goes back to cooking dinner in the kitchen.  
-  
**Mandy**  
"Well shit. You knocked him up." She mutters from her spot on the couch. Thankfully, Lip is out (Mickey usually forces him to stay away while he hangs out with her), because Ian's not ready to say anything to him yet. He probably already noticed; the smell's getting stronger.  
  
"Don't say it like that, you cunt." Mickey chucks a pillow at her face. She ducks out of the way.  
  
"Fuck you. You're pregnant, how else you want me to say it."  
  
"I'm fuckin pregnant, how bout like that?"  
  
Mandy snorts and rolls her eyes.  
  
"So you're okay with it, then?" Ian asks.  
  
"Why on earth wouldn't I be?"  
  
"'Cause you like to cause shit." Mickey says evenly and then the pillow is thrown back at him.  
  
"I should fuckin beat you right now."  
  
"Do it, bitch! You won't get very far! I'm pregnant and no matter how much Ian loves you, I'll come first."  
  
Ian snorts because when the hell does Mickey say stuff like that? "It's a little true."  
  
"It's ridiculously true. You shoulda seen it. Some asshole bumped into me on the L without apologizing and Ian straight up fucked him up."  
  
"You're exaggerating."  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"He's not." Ian agrees reluctantly when Mandy shoots him an expecting glance.  
  
"Yeah well. Don't smoke, drink, or do any drugs while you're pregnant. I don't want the kid to be as fucked up as you."  
  
"Shut up, bitch."  
-  
**Lip**  
  
"He's pregnant." Ian blurts as he and Lip lounge on the couch drinking a beer. Mickey's out getting groceries—some weird Omega thing—so he invited Lip over.  
  
"Who? Mickey?"  
  
"Yeah…" He says slowly, watching Lip's face.  
  
"I already know, idiot."  
  
"What?" How could he already know?  
  
"I can practically taste it. He smells-"  
  
"Don't you even fucking finish that sentence." Ian interrupts. Lip smirks at him. "So you don't care or something?"  
  
"It's not a big deal. It was bound to happen. You two are bonded, it's expected."  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
"What, you don't want it?"  
  
"No! That's not even… no. Of course I want it."  
  
"Then what's your issue?"  
  
"I'm worried."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Mickey had to stop taking the suppressants about a week before we could bond. Alphas were all over him. We're bonded and they're _still_ all over him. Fuck, even you want him."  
  
"He smells good." Lip shrugs.  
  
"Yeah, I _know_."  
  
"Then relax, it's not a big deal."  
  
"I don't want them all over him. He's… he's pregnant with my kid!"  
  
"The fuck is going on in here?" Mickey sets the bags on the kitchen counter.  
  
"Ian's having a bitch fit about Alphas being attracted to you."  
  
"That's nothing new." He says as he comes around the couch, threading his fingers into Ian's hair and tugging gently.  
  
Ian tilts his head back, "I can't help it."  
  
"Yeah well, it's not like I'm the only one who gets hit on. You have guys throwing themselves at you all the fuckin time. Shit, your job is grindin up on old dudes."  
  
"Yeah but that's for… work."  
  
"Yeah and I don't go around asking for fuckin Alphas to assault me, so shut the fuck about it."  
  
"He's right."  
  
"You're still here? Get the fuck out, man." Mickey shoves him off the couch.

 

“Whatever.” He stands to leave when Mickey sits down next to Ian.

 

“Stop being a little bitch about me getting hit on.” He says and stretches across the couch, setting his feet in Ian’s lap expectantly.

 

Ian knows what to do, digging his fingers into Mickey’s skin. “Then stop being a little bitch about me grinding up on my customers.”

 

  
“Then stop doing it.”

 

“Stop smelling so appetizing.”

 

“If I could, I would.”

 

“I love you.”

 

“… I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE A LOT OF BFFS BUT YOU'RE NOT ONE OF THEM!! Come follow me on [tumblr](http://guessiliedinthehook.tumblr.com//) so you can be added to my list of besties!
> 
> Do you have something you want me to write!? Well how will I know if you don't tell me? Leave me a comment or send me a prompt on my tumblr at [guessiliedinthehook](http://guessiliedinthehook.tumblr.com//) so I know!


End file.
